


Eden Snake

by jojo_joe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶 关于红毒蛇的集散地。CP观念可预见的非常混乱，洁癖慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道朗/奥伯伦  
> 伊莉亚姐弟俩联姻旅行前发生的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “一路上伊莉亚异常兴奋。她正值如花的年岁，但由于体弱多病，出门次数不多，这回是大好机会。当时我最开心的莫过于嘲笑姐姐的求婚者……这小子不错，姐姐几乎爱上了他，直到他不幸在聚会中放了个屁。我迅速地将他命名为‘屁风’贝勒，在此之后，伊莉亚除了发笑再没正眼瞧过他。少年时候的我是个怪物，真该把毒舌切下来。”

道朗回房的时候，窗户大开着，放在窗边的果盘只剩下几颗葡萄，卖相可怜地泡在一小滩水渍里——不会是侍女忘了换上鲜果，他的记忆里也从来没有吃空这一整盘摆设的时候，那么是哪个小贼进了屋？  
始作俑者当然不会放过邀功的机会，尤其在他的哥哥面前。

没等道朗回过头、一阵赤脚跑出的啪嗒声夹着风便略过他的肩膀，然后被果汁浸得黏糊糊又冰冰凉的手指攀上阳戟城继承人的长袍，打理整齐的掐银面料被生生拽出好几条褶痕。  
“你反应变慢了。”奥伯伦嘻嘻哈哈地调侃，鼻尖上的汗蹭过道朗的耳朵，大半个身子都扑抱在他的哥哥身上，手指不老实地去勾那条金锁链。  
“你躲在柱子后面。”道朗说，捏起仅剩的几颗葡萄举高过肩膀，湿润柔软的嘴唇就贴了过来，狼狗似的用牙齿蹭过他的指节，留下更多热乎乎的气息。他听见一阵汁水淋漓的咀嚼声，然后奥伯伦将果皮吐在他摊平的掌心。  
“我去训练场了，差点就把何塔给挑翻在地。”他的弟弟兴致勃勃，其实这不用说也知道。奥伯伦只披了件单衫，还一如既往地一颗扣子也没扣，鲜活的热度隔着道朗的几层布料渡进来，凸出的脚踝还在不死心地一上一下蹭着小腿胫骨，整个人热得像颗燃烧的太阳。“我等了半天，以为你被师傅的古卷吃了。”  
“等你可以五招之内击败何塔的时候，我就放你去比武大会。”道朗把皱成一团的果皮丢回银盘里，自己的小弟把两个人都弄得又黏又腻。“元老们总在例会上有很多话说。今天，他们认为我不该执意迎娶一位维斯特洛大陆之外的女子，并且提出不少建议。”  
“建议、建议——给你列名单了？”他的弟弟本来只在吃吃笑着，突然硬是要挤开领口往肩膀蹭，牙齿咬住碍事的纽扣，声音也压得闷闷的。道朗想把他揪下来，反倒被矮了半个头的弟弟缠得更紧。  
“相当长的名单……奥伯伦，我们讨论过这个。我、你、还有伊莉亚。”奥伯伦伸舌头的样子像黏人的小狗，被长枪磨出新茧的手指牢牢抓着道朗的手腕，从掌心往指腹舔过去，唾液里裹着干透的果汁甜味，把指根上的权戒嘬得啧啧响，微尖的犬齿嗑在宝石上。道朗叹了口气，但无可奈何。“总有这一天的，父亲也向你解释过。我保证不会让我们的关系有任何改变……你永远是我的弟弟。”

“但伊莉亚会成为别人的妻子。”上下移动的黑色卷发在先前的打斗中乱成一团，闻起来像是盐粒与烈日，还带了一丝夏日时节才会点起的熏香。他们都说奥伯伦是夏季的孩子，他莽撞、热情、一意孤行，在橙黄色的沙里流着汗和血，而出生在冬季的道朗继承了一颗冷硬的心。  
等到柑橘成熟到几乎裂开的时候，就是弟弟的命名日了。他即将成年，脸颊浮出马泰尔应有的骨骼轮廓，只是嘴唇依旧不似男性地圆润丰满，从那里吹得出七大国的各色小调。他开始长高，小腿在生长痛中裹上肌肉的雏形，练武又给他带来各色的淤痕与擦伤，道朗几乎能从这看见他真正骑上战马的模样。  
“你也会迎娶一位符合你身份的女性。”他最后斟酌着说，安抚性地从耳廓抚摸上去，将一绺黏在太阳穴的发丝捋向后面。  
“你真的爱她吗？”奥伯伦根本不接他的话茬，猛一甩头躲开了道朗的手指，圆而亮的黑眼睛里闪着不知从何而来的怒意，“诺佛斯的梅拉莉欧夫人值得你的爱吗？她甚至不——”  
道朗一把捏住他的下颚，食指在颧骨下的皮肉中深深凹陷，直到不服管的男孩吃痛又难受地瘪起眉头。  
“你知道你在说什么吗，奥伯伦？”他的声线一如往常，微微沙哑的嗓音温和平缓。道朗的双眼在阳光中是通透的琉璃绿，却感觉不到一丝温度的存在，“梅拉莉欧夫人会成为我的夫人。如果你想提出质疑，你应该加入早晨的会议。”  
“我对那帮只会说教的废物没兴趣。”奥伯伦挣扎着回击，双手扒着道朗的长袍袖管。他拧紧眉头，像极了焦躁的小兽，开口前突兀地跺了脚，“谁说我对他们有兴趣了！”

道朗将手松开，耐心地等待下文。但奥伯伦只是喘息着，胸膛因为激烈的情绪一起一伏，像是短短几个字耗尽了所有能量。他一瞬间张开口像是打算说话，却在道朗暼过他半开的嘴唇时眨了眨眼，矮下身去。  
将悠长的天光消耗在流水花园与训练场的奥伯伦敏捷得像只影子山猫，伸手所及只有汗津津的光滑皮肤，道朗根本拉不住。他跪下来、屁股坐在足跟上，膝盖用力往前连着爬了几步，将蓬乱的脑袋挤进长袍的开叉口。

道朗知道会发生什么。他怎么可能不知道？那些若有若无的试探，盯着他背影睁大的眼睛，潮湿的嘴唇和不知足的手指，岌岌可危的平衡终于迎来了崩盘的那一天。道朗被推进椅子里，那上面的靠枕以符合奥伯伦而非道朗心意的方式叠放在扶手两边，绝对是他在吃葡萄时干的。  
始作俑者依旧死死将脑袋埋在亲哥的腿间，慌乱地拆解衣物时连抬头确认的勇气都没有。  
奥伯伦。道朗在心里默念着。奥伯伦。然后叹了口气。他伸出手，更习惯握笔的手指插进柔软的黑发，像是小时候哄他睡觉那样贴着头皮轻轻揉压。他的弟弟没有动弹，紧接着所有动作都静止，鼻梁抵着大腿内侧，睫毛轻刷过那里的皮肤，两片隆起的肩胛骨终于慢慢合拢。

两次呼吸的间隔，道朗便感觉到了试探的舌尖，还有喘息所带来的湿热水汽。奥伯伦将他含进口腔，试探性地啧出一点水音，让裹满了唾液的性器慢慢滑出来，吮住顶端时却用了不必要的力道。道朗堪称狼狈地猛低下头去，他顽劣的弟弟却把这个当成信号，卖力地每一次都要噎进喉口，深深吞咽时脸颊随之凹陷，手指攥紧了道朗膝盖上的布料。  
实话而言，奥博伦的动作乱得毫无章法，只把那些爬上他床的姑娘们的技巧学了个空壳，新萌的喉结随着吞咽上下滑动，但口腔热得足以把人融化。他的鼻尖开始渗出细密的汗珠，生理性泪水沾在下眼睑，却依旧不敢抬头看向道朗，直到被涨大的性器呛了个结结实实，只吞到半截便激起一阵惊天动地的咳嗽。

道朗哑着嗓子喊他，伸手去推他的肩膀，奥伯伦却固执地裹紧嘴唇，臼齿甚至在刮擦间弄痛了他的哥哥。奥伯伦生涩地喘息着，用手掌拢住没法咽下的下半部分，亲哥的形状在浅蜜色的颊边顶出一个情色的弧度，大颗的泪滴终于超过了眼眶能承受的极限，直直地落下来后歪斜地淌过鼻梁，消失在另一人深色的耻毛中。  
“奥伯伦。”道朗开口喊他，抬起手去捧弟弟被泪水与汗水浸得湿淋淋的脸，被叫到名字的人却猛一激灵，抠着他的手指硬是要拽下来，手掌交叠地压回道朗的膝盖。分泌过度的唾液在半大男孩的嘴角挂出银丝，覆盖这薄薄肌肉的胸脯急促地起伏。他看起来孤注一掷地悲伤着，只在这时才抬起了眼睑，深黑的睫毛黏成几缕，瞳孔扩得很大。  
“奥伯伦，”他用尚且自由的另一只手托着弟弟的下颚，这一次奥伯伦没有拒绝，但两滴连续的眼泪覆盖了脸颊边半干的泪痕。道朗将拇指抵在他的下唇边，轻轻揉捏着将自己拖出那片湿泞的温柔乡，并克制地不要因此叹息出声，“母亲已经为你和伊莉亚做好了安排。”  
“我不……”  
“我保证你会很满意，奥伯伦。”哥哥以一贯的温柔语调打断了还未出口的拒绝，只在名字的尾音有些气息不稳。他用双手绕过奥伯伦的腋下，麦色皮肤的男孩顺着膝盖与肩膀攀上来，大腿贴向胸膛整个蜷进道朗的怀里，毛茸茸的卷发抵着他的下颚。“你想离开多恩领来一场真正的冒险，而你的姐姐伊莉亚一直在生病，难得有出门转转的时候。西境的兰尼斯特夫人向我们的母亲发出了邀请，她膝下的双胞胎比你们小了几岁，但已经可以考虑婚约——”  
“我说了我不想……”  
“星坠城、青亭岛、旧镇、盾牌列岛、克雷赫城，最后到达凯岩城。”道朗慢慢地念着，像之前那样用指尖绕起奥伯伦后脑一束养长了的卷发，“我相信你们会在那里玩得很开心，乔安娜·兰尼斯特是位温柔善良的夫人。”  
“我会羞辱路途上遇到的每一个人，包括那些向伊莉亚献殷勤的家伙。”仍然年幼的弟弟在他的怀里放狠话，绷紧的声线里带着压不下去的鼻音，“我保证，每一个。你们的计划不可能成功。”

我的奥伯伦。道朗在心里轻念着感慨，他的弟弟却像是听见了一般猛抬起头来。浸泡在水汽里的眼睛散了焦距，在光线中呈现出甜美的棕栗色。他在兄长的脸上来回搜寻着，不死心地仰起了脖子，双手揪着道朗的前襟往上送高自己。泪水和黏液在他的嘴唇上逐渐冷却，现在的奥博伦尝起来又湿又凉，像是夏日退潮后的海水。  
柔软的嘴唇蹭过新生的胡茬，亲吻终于有了回应，奥伯伦蛇般地依偎着道朗，脚趾踩进软垫里，手指弄乱了哥哥打理整齐的黑发，直到拉开距离前还在探出舌尖，在年长者的上唇内侧舔出一道水迹。  
“我发誓，我会永远爱你。”道朗的齿间残余下自己的味道。他闭了闭眼，掌心包着弟弟的后脑、将他拉向自己的肩窝。  
“但永远不是以你想要的方式。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道朗/奥伯伦  
> 君临比武审判的IF结局。奥伯伦赢了魔山，从此为神秘莫测的个人传说再添上一笔，道朗却不太高兴。

“道朗……道朗！！”  
奥伯伦嗓音嘶哑地胡乱叫着，汗水流进眼睛里，连自己都不知道是否正确地发出了音节，急促的喘息中只剩下破碎的“求你”，到头来却不知道自己在恳求什么。  
窗外的天是浓郁的深紫色，偶尔有带着暑气的风透过纱帘，汗津津的身体也只能感觉到隐约的凉意，然后立刻被手指或舌头覆盖，似乎自己的兄长——自己的统治者连这点微风都要嫉妒。  
奥伯伦数不清那是第几次高潮，身体早就虚脱了，酸软得如同刚从水里捞出来。他——多恩的红毒蛇，十三四岁就搞大过旧镇姑娘的肚子，辗转在女人的酥胸与男人的臂弯之间，却从来没有一次这样狼狈过。奥伯伦闭着眼睛喘息，汗水中的盐分渍得他眼睑发酸，一丝丝热流顺着滚烫的颧骨淌下来。  
道朗肯定是看见了。因为他的动作顿了顿，在奥伯伦能组织出任何求饶的语句之前，蓄着黑色胡须的下颚被三只手指捏了起来。  
“嘘。”他的哥哥说，呼吸里带着流水花园常会点的乳味熏香，“我说过等你回来，我会好好地招待你，奥伯伦。”

他的双腿被撑开，分不清成分的半透明黏液顺着会阴淌下来，在应激性痉挛着的大腿内侧扯出黏丝。穴口正因过度使用红肿着，却依旧如同水性杨花的妓女那般吞下了道朗的手指，随着搅动带出湿润黏滑的水声。  
肠壁不断收缩着，快感变得沉重，又酥又麻似乎牵连着体内的脏器。一次、两次，红毒蛇颤抖着暴露出自己的咽喉，悬空的脚趾蜷缩了起来。  
“道朗，我恳求你……哥哥…”被数小时呻吟与尖叫彻底打垮的喉咙哑得不像是他的，又咸又涩地浸满哭腔，在道朗更用力地揉进去时整个人不受控制地弹了起来，甜蜜的橄榄色身体像蛇般扭曲，将本来就一团糟的床铺扯出更多的褶皱。

他从来没这样低声下气地求过任何人，包括他的兄长。奥伯伦佐着将沉的夕阳喝了点多恩红，喋喋不休地朝兄长介绍君临的见闻，当然还有那场震惊维斯特洛的比武审判——他在愉悦的微醺中已经射过一次，然后被推上床、脸颊闷在软褥里近乎窒息地达到了第二次高潮，紧接着翻过来……本以为的欢庆变为惩罚，一共这样了多少次，他有射出任何东西吗？奥伯伦记不清了，但是抽筋般的痛感还萦绕在下腹，稀薄的液体顺着柱身淌下来，让他对于下一波可能的快感同时夹杂着期待与恐惧——老实说来，也许恐惧更多。

“我为你骄傲，奥伯伦，我一直是。”伏在他身上的男人终于在今晚第一次开了口，声音很低，几乎要被奥伯伦自己的抽噎喘息盖住，但其中浓重的情绪绝不可能忽略，“但你临行前，我再三嘱咐过你什么？”  
手指从湿热的体内拔了出来，在奥伯伦的神智能评估目前情况之前便换上了更厚更烫的家伙，一如他的兄长如今的怒气。性器鼓起的筋脉拓开肠道，一次紧跟着一次捣出眼皮后白金的雪花，最终控制在奥伯伦曾经喜爱、现在却痛得想要尖叫的速率上。  
“我让你观察乔佛里，我让你调查伊莉亚的死，但这一切都在你的生命有所保障的情况下进行。”还沾着半凉液体的手掌掐住了奥伯伦的脖子，让口齿不清的辩解全都成了干哑的呼吸声，“我请求过你许多遍，你必须保证自己的安全。”

年轻十岁的马泰尔太阳。道朗听说过七国上下的人们怎么称呼他。那些或真或假的逸闻或是为人津津乐道的传言，几十年来将奥伯伦塑造成非人般的形象。观众想要流血，看客想要谈资，投机者想要风声，但哥哥只想要他的弟弟。  
道朗知道那身金红袍子下有怎样的血肉与伤疤。奥伯伦肩膀平宽、腰肢柔软，会因为胸口的抚摸而呻吟，掐紧胯骨会换来一声快乐的叹息，长而直的双腿可以绞断武士的头颅，却永远为他的长兄打开。  
但我赢了。我总是赢。奥伯伦想说，但他开不了口，哥哥的掌心抵住喉结逐渐收紧，因两人体温暖起来的权戒贴着跳动的脉搏，光滑的金属留下不明显的红印。夜色中道朗的眼睛是阴郁的灰绿色，没有光线穿透的瞳孔显得很黑，嘴唇抿成克制的细线。

他很少看过亲哥真正动怒，天大的事也只会让他慢悠悠阖上信，附加一句“我会考虑”——但在这个暗淡无星的夜晚，道朗周身的怒意近乎凝成实质。  
“我等了整整十七年，奥伯伦。如果有必要，我会继续等下去。”沙哑的低语带上嘶嘶的气音，奥伯伦皱着鼻尖呻吟起来，掰高到极限的膝盖几乎蹭到道朗的耳朵，突出的尖尖踝骨讨好地往内勾紧，小腿肌肉因此绷出鲜明的线条，“而不是天下大乱的时候再往火盆里倒一桶油，还差点把自己当了燃料。”  
席卷而来的干高潮令全身的每一寸肌肉抽搐收缩，奥伯伦眼前发黑，大腿的肌肉撕扯得不剩任何感觉，而下腹的热度还在那里，烫得快要将他烧成对穿。  
道朗终于放开了他，奥伯伦破碎地哀嚎起来，然后被粗暴地握着肩膀整个翻了过去。他没法克制地发着抖，血管里像是塞满了冰，心跳快得胸口抽疼，两腿之间的熔岩缓缓淌了出来，直到最后一丝仅剩的热度也散开。他又发出了一声丢脸的抽泣，仅剩的理智拒绝去理解到底发生了什么。  
道朗敞开的外袍与被单摩擦出窸窸窣窣的轻响，绕去床头为自己挑了块干净地方。奥伯伦猜测他的膝盖现在也是痛得要命，可哥哥一点没表现出来，只有急促的呼吸出卖了他。  
先前残忍地阻断气流的手指又覆了下来，指腹插进汗湿的黑色卷发里，轻柔地为奥伯伦按摩着头皮。  
奥伯伦还在发抖，暴露在月色里的深蜜皮肤裹着水汽的反光。蜷缩的身体让他看起来如此年轻，锐利的骨骼从薄薄的肌肉下顶出来，似乎一手就能生生捏碎。  
“我是青草，你是毒蛇，奥伯伦。我从不羞于承认我需要你。”泪水汗水与干掉的精液把他的漂亮脸蛋弄得一团糟，充血的嘴唇嚅嗫着张合，下唇中央的小小凹陷包了一汪水光。“再伟大的棋手也需要他的棋子，而你是最好用的那一颗。”  
“最宝贵的那一颗。”他的弟弟固执地反驳，滚动的喉结边还能看见正在褪色的指痕。道朗怜爱地叹息出声，顺着他的脊椎抚摸下去，“是的，最宝贵的那一颗。”他轻声附和。  
奥伯伦终于放松下来，猫般地舒展身体，肩胛骨推开圆滑的弧线，但很快被道朗捏住了后颈骨。  
“所以在得到命令之前，我不允许你在棋盘之间自作主张，哪怕是为了荣誉与正义。”  
弟弟的手指上戴着同样的光面权戒，现在正调皮地撩开道朗散乱的衣袍，两指交替一路顺着腹部爬到心口，在胸肋的地方绕着圈，然后被道朗一把握住手腕，拇指用力抵进腕骨凹陷的位置。

“我要你活着，奥伯伦。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆/奥伯伦  
> ABO设定！  
> 兰尼斯特夫人与马泰尔夫人曾订过一桩娃娃亲。泰温虽然拒绝了，但总有人记着呢。

说实在的，詹姆对当年来访凯岩城的多恩人没什么印象了。  
他那时候还小，七八岁而已。而瑟曦总说男孩的脑子长在下半身，除了姑娘的脸什么也记不住，而詹姆也许比这还糟——他连那两个孩子的模样也想不起来了。那段时间不亚于呼啸的光影，所有人都面目模糊地在他身边转来转去。母亲刚去世没多久、生下来的又是个头大腿短的小怪物，父亲的脸色难看得如同喝了毒酒，而那群马泰尔家的人偏偏生选了这个节点前来联姻。  
“他们的皮肤是棕色的。”瑟曦一早就溜去看热闹，日头高悬的时候回到了詹姆身边，站在溪流里赤着脚朝自己的孪生弟弟踩水，詹姆用自己的木头佩剑左突右刺，直把瑟曦逗得咯咯直笑。“他们甚至不用剑，都拿着那可笑的长矛。”  
“长矛也很厉害，用得好的话，可以把敌人像烤串那样对穿起来。”詹姆因为劈砍有些呼吸急促，木头剑劈开水花，阳光从那里折射出晶莹剔透的光芒来，有几滴溅上瑟曦新编的盘发。詹姆觉得这美极了，姐姐却尖声抱怨，指责他弄湿了自己。  
“忘了那愚蠢透顶的长矛吧。”瑟曦站上一块湿凉的岩石，焦躁地把裙子拎到膝盖的高度，看起来好心情一扫而空，詹姆却不明白为什么。“你有的东西我也有，直到父亲送了你弓箭，却让我套上裙袍。这蠢透了。现在就连多恩的野蛮人也是这样！”  
“什么样？”詹姆也觉得自己蠢透了，他永远没法跟上姐姐的思路。  
“联姻！天啊，詹姆，你在听吗？我们的妈妈曾想让我们和马泰尔家的姐弟俩联姻！”瑟曦的声音更尖了，她的脸蛋在怒气中扭曲，但一样美丽得惊人，“我得嫁给他俩中分化成阿尔法的那个，而你得娶另一个。凭什么我就不能成为阿尔法？”

詹姆想起来了。他还没和马泰尔姐弟正式见面，但在训练场里见过那个男孩。所有人都说姐姐伊莉亚温柔恬静，年纪小些的家伙却是个十足十的混世魔王，不仅拳头凶狠，那条舌头比他的剑法还要毒辣，一路上来给不少大家族的子嗣换了外号，甚至以此衍生出粗俗的玩笑。  
“但是父亲拒绝了他们，因为这只是母亲生前的一面之词。”詹姆笨拙地搜刮肚子里的词汇，放下木剑想去拉瑟曦的手，并在姐姐没有拒绝他的时候露出笑容，“他们都说奥伯伦注定成为阿尔法，但他残忍又恶毒，我不会允许你嫁给他。”  
“你也不许娶伊莉亚，无论婚约作废与否。”瑟曦用力地拽他，指甲甚至掐进了手背里，“你只能属于我。”

这不过是他春风得意的人生中一个再小不过的插曲。他在之后的几年成了侍从、比武场上拿了团体冠军，甚至和亚瑟·戴恩一同奔赴战场，骑士的宝剑在那之后搭上了自己的箭头，剑尖未凝的鲜血滴落在铠甲上，上面雕刻着一只闪闪发光的咆哮雄狮。  
兰尼斯特的金色狮子。人们都这样称呼他，瑟曦往他的耳廓呼出带着香气的吐息，然后用牙尖轻轻咬过那里。  
“金色的狮子该披着银白的袍子，你就该成为最荣誉的骑士”她在詹姆抵达君临的第一夜低语，即将成年的身体带着丰润的生气，“留下来陪我。”

詹姆在曙光微曦的时候昏昏沉沉迈出瑟曦的房门，“要石头还是要我”，孪生姐姐语调温软的威胁嗡嗡地撞着他的脑袋，直到他真的在楼梯上撞到了什么人，垂低的视野里只能看见踉跄着站稳的金红色长袍。  
詹姆抬起头，对方也正好扭过脸。  
那是一副典型的盐人长相，皮肤被暖调的晨光烘出甜蜜的色泽，眼睛与头发都是极深的黑，鼻梁高挺、下颚的转角又尖又急，肩膀上装饰着标志性的红铜片。詹姆皱起了鼻尖。更让人难以忽略的是他周身萦绕的味道，那独属于发育成熟的欧米伽，酸甜饱满得如同烈日下卷边开裂的瓜果，让詹姆滚到喉边的致歉硬生生噎回了喉咙里。  
“…伊莉亚公主？”他的黑发留到齐肩的长度，微卷的发尾顺滑地堆积在那里。红堡里的多恩女人屈指可数，除了嫁给雷加王子的伊莉亚，詹姆想不出还能有谁了。“殿下，你怎么现在就出来了？”  
“骑士，那你怎么也出来了？”他玫瑰红色的下唇饱满柔软，抿起嘴唇的模样像是因为一个精妙的把戏憋着笑，詹姆却在听见回话的一瞬间脸颊红到滴血——七层地狱啊，这是个男人。  
“你怎么不说话？伊林·派恩爵士不说话是因为没了舌头，”对面整个转过身来，皮质的绑带将腰线掐得很细，顺手将一绺垂下的发丝别回耳后，整个人如同一根锋芒毕露的长矛，“你是因为什么？还是说伊里斯国王就是有拔了骑士舌头的爱好？”  
“这个点出来的家伙，不是偷东西就是偷人。”詹姆凭着一股莽劲反驳，话音未落便后悔了。对方笑出了声，甚至露出尖尖的犬齿，借着楼梯高出来的那一点身高优势前倾身子，鼻尖贴上他还在出汗的发尾，侧过头露骨地一嗅。  
“我知道你是谁，你们兰尼斯特的人都是一个模样。”他信息素的味道像是连皮捣碎的苦橙，一点常见的脂粉或是乳香都闻不到，还偏要咄咄逼人地往鼻腔里钻。詹姆屏住呼吸，他反倒笑得愈发恶劣，又往下走了一个台阶，几乎将两人的呼吸融在一起，“幸好你父亲当年撕毁了婚约，我可不想被推给一个金脑袋的木偶人。”  
等等，婚约？  
詹姆缺乏睡眠的酸胀脑袋里理不出前因后果，印象中与多恩人的联姻只有童年时的那一次。可那一样说不通，伊莉亚·马泰尔并没有分化成欧米伽，随行贵族里更没有这号人物，就连她的弟弟——  
“那么容我自我介绍一下。”一只手覆上詹姆的胸膛，手指轻巧地拉开衬衫领口的系绳，拇指上的光面权戒在朝阳里亮得扎眼，“奥伯伦·马泰尔，刚从旧镇逃学归来。”

瑟曦总说多恩里住着的都是淫乱的野蛮人，“他们的王宫里甚至有蛇坑”，她曾用讲恐怖故事的方式阴森森地告诉詹姆。不，那只是他们想要处死龙骑士伊蒙王子，不代表他们会和毒蛇做爱。詹姆在心里想着，只是配合地假装震惊，认为她对多恩的恨意只因为不是她而是伊莉亚站在了雷加的身边。  
但现在，詹姆不得不思考着收回他先前的观点——奥伯伦是条货真价实的毒蛇。  
马泰尔被放逐的三子在金色的晨辉里褪下长袍，于是多恩的太阳从他的双肩升起。奥伯伦从床尾爬向他，塌下腰时便能看见深深凹陷的脊椎线条，脚踝交叠着与詹姆扣在一起。

“你看起来有心事。”詹姆被他挑逗得头昏脑涨，愣了几秒才意识到奥伯伦在说话。伏在身上的多恩人似乎对他的迟钝颇为不满，握着命根子的手指贴着头部狠狠转了个圈，藏在指根下的厚茧磨得他倒吸一口凉气，眼皮下几乎闪了白光。  
“是瑟曦，她建议我披上白袍，既然我已经成为骑——神啊，你干什么！”詹姆坦承，下一秒再度丢脸地扯着嗓子呻吟出声。一点没错，比红毒蛇的双手更恶毒的是他的舌头，而且远远不止用在损人与挖苦上。他不得不双腿夹住奥伯伦的腰，双手用力掰着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋才能脱离这甜蜜的折磨，却又随着唾液在空气中一点点变冷时不由惋惜起来。  
“你和我上床的时候提别的名字？”奥伯伦还是咬了他，同时把嘴里的东西吐在半月形的牙印边，仰头看向他的时候似笑非笑地擦掉嘴角边的黏丝。  
“那是我姐姐！”詹姆虚弱地反驳，对方对此只是轻描淡写地抬了眉毛。这让他一阵阵紧张，生怕这个狡猾的家伙撞破了什么——很快便意识到奥伯伦是真的不在乎。  
“我可没在上床时提伊莉亚，”盘踞在他腿间的毒蛇又爬了上来，黑发在先前搏斗一般的性爱里变得蓬松散乱，好几缕因为汗水黏在后颈。他没骨头般依偎进詹姆的怀里，脸颊靠着胸口，侧躺的姿势里一边胯骨顶出圆润的一小块，还在用脚趾蹭着他的小腿。“不过我的确是溜过来看她的。我三天前来的君临，本来只打算歇个脚，很快发现这儿的妓院质量更高——金发的美人儿也更多。”  
“黑发的美人儿可没多少。”詹姆回击般地吹了个口哨，手指不老实地往他两腿之间滑。奥伯伦连挡都没挡，大腿夹紧他的手腕转动着腰胯上下一磨，放荡又撩拨得惊人。他的臀瓣间还是湿的。

“你确定你要留在这一股牛粪味的地方？”房间里相当一段时间只能听见两人交叠的喘息，奥伯伦突然打破沉默时，新晋骑士还捏着他的脚踝。  
“什么？”詹姆愣了两秒，低头看向这个刚射了自己一肚子的家伙。奥伯伦仰着下颚迎向目光，腹部肌肉还在因为过于激烈的高潮微微痉挛着，但那副标志性的欠揍笑容已经摆了出来。“你有什么建议？”詹姆问他。  
“跟我一起走。”尖瘦的脚踝骨从手掌里挣脱出来，奥伯伦的第二根足趾微长于拇趾，腿部骨骼细得仿佛还没渡过生长期。他慢悠悠地抬高小腿，毫无顾忌地把所有隐秘部分暴露在另一人眼皮底下，用脚尖亲昵地蹭过詹姆的脸颊。  
“不可能。”詹姆回答得斩钉截铁，手掌从小腿后侧滑下来、隔进膝盖内侧往两边掰下去，奥伯伦在痛呼出声的同时踩住了金发男孩的后颈，逼得他狼狈地伏下身子，甚至看得清蜜色大腿上星辰般点缀的浅淡雀斑。  
“不可能？你去当白袍子就可能了吗。一辈子不娶妻不生子，不上妓院不找情人。”马泰尔的幼子快被他叠成两半，裹满汗水的肌肤暴露在升高的日光中，手感柔腻得如同凝固的蜂蜜。他却神色如常，明亮的黑眼睛从自己的双腿间隙去找詹姆的目光。“国王拔了骑士舌头的时候，真该把他们一并阉了算了。”

兰尼斯特的黄金男孩被他噎得满脸通红，几次张口却根本说不出话来，奥伯伦剜了他一眼。“我明天就出发，不骑马——而是坐船，一路跨越狭海。有艘货船在自由贸易城邦落脚，我们可以向北去布拉佛斯，或是往东去多斯拉克人的地盘。东方大草原听起来不错，还是说你更喜欢奴隶湾？”  
身下的男人喋喋不休，詹姆听得目瞪口呆。他从没想过这个。詹姆·兰尼斯特至今为止十五年的人生完全属于西境，无论长城还是阳戟城对他而言已经远得如同天堑，谁能想到这个家伙打算跨海？  
“我都快把学城里的那些记录背下来了。如果只能靠着几卷破书稿想象度日，却没法踏上那块土地还有什么意思？”红毒蛇嘶嘶地吐出信子，多恩的口音不似这里的居民，通用语被他的舌尖舔出好几个抑扬顿挫的转音，小腿也暧昧地勾向詹姆的后颈，然后将膝盖挂上肩膀，脚趾摩擦着他赤裸的背部，“对于你，一辈子呆在这臭气熏天的地方又有什么意思？”  
“还有一个选择，回去继承一块巨大的石头。”詹姆趴下去，在肚脐与侧肋之间印了个淤红的吻，然后将齿印布向更下方的疆域。  
“呸，你现在有了新选择。”身下的黑发男人即使放声喘息也是尖牙利齿，在詹姆将舌头推进红肿湿润的穴口时战栗着抬高了后腰，但这也只让他安静了三秒，“听着，要是当年的婚约成立，你现在就不得不跟着我出海——这已经是礼貌的请求。”

他大概是搞混了“嫁”和“娶”的概念。詹姆的口腔被占用着，但介于女人都能在多恩掌权，他也懒得在这种方面和奥伯伦计较。他舔得更深，舌尖刺进柔软的肠壁，直到一股透明的液体涌了出来，沾得他从鼻尖到下巴一片黏腻。奥伯伦开始夹紧膝盖，詹姆撑起身左右架开缠人的双腿，掐着腰将他翻了过去。  
蜜肤的多恩人平趴在一团乱的被褥里，翘高了腰的身形细窄而紧实。他的笑声闷闷的，正因为詹姆的视线蜷起了脚趾，那股酸甜的柑橘味道快要撑满整个房间。“七神在上，谁能想到你会成为一个欧米伽啊。”

“现在知道也不迟。”红毒蛇听闻扭过头来，真心实意地笑起来时黑眼睛会弯成月亮，“我在明早日出时离开。再来一次？”  
“再来一次。”詹姆回答，然后撞了进去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道朗/奥伯伦  
> 奥伯伦的第一次发情期来得猝不及防。准确来说，源于道朗难得一见的怒火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仅多恩(洛伊拿人)存在ABO分化设定

虽说流水花园不该是个讨论政事的地方，但它的确尽职尽责地五脏俱全。这座远离戏水孩童的石头屋被称作会议厅，它更像是座空旷的塔楼，青绿的藤蔓从砂石砖块的缝隙间萌出来，盛夏时会开满白花，未加木框的高窗输送着夏日的热风。侍从们从地窖凿出冰块，将它们放在墙角的容器里融化。  
奥伯伦很少来这儿，只有那条长得夸张的横桌对他有些许吸引力。他有一次想骑着马冲上去，被奶妈好说歹说地劝住了。  
“我的小公主陛下，可千万别乱跑啊。”眼睛半瞎的老奶妈打小就称呼他为公主而不是亲王，奥伯伦以为是自己与伊莉亚相似的黑卷发让她看岔了眼，直到前几天命名日的夜晚，老奶妈将庆祝的主角从篝火边叫过来。  
“我的小公主陛下。”这就像是她的开场白，夏日群岛的人民皮肤黝黑，在夜色中几乎与背景融为一体，老奶妈拉着奥伯伦的手凑到鼻子前，把一刻不得歇的男孩子憋得东张西望时才终于松开手。道朗在不远处喊他的名字。  
“我是个亲王。”奥伯伦强调。  
奶妈却吻了他的额头，爱怜又感慨地整理好奥伯伦乱掉的卷发，将梳向脑后的细辫子用一颗红软金扣好，这是盛夏群岛人偏爱的发式。“我的眼睛常常欺骗我，但鼻子不会出错，小殿下。”奶妈又想吻他，奥伯伦一矮身子从怀抱里钻出来，朝道朗呼唤的方向跑走了。

奶妈的话让奥伯伦心存疑虑，但很快抛去了脑后。他还得等上整整两个命名日才成年，而嫁去君临的姐姐据说到现在还没分化，他急什么？“雷加王太子对此不太高兴”，奥伯伦挤在会议厅旁听的群众里，有一搭没一搭地听大臣朝哥哥发难。没分化又怎么了？他希望伊莉亚永远也别成为欧米伽，这样永远也不需要为那个银发的陌生男人怀孩子。他把屁股搭在石头窗台上，用堪称残忍的方式抠通橙子的果皮，撕一瓣放进嘴里。  
“伊莉亚身体一直不太好，”他听见了道朗的声音，一如既往平静地从长桌的另一头传来，奥伯伦从这里只能看见大家的头顶，有几个快秃了。还有哥哥琉璃绿色的眼睛。“也许雷加王子应该先考虑照顾好他的新婚妻子。”  
君临是座除了臭气什么都没有的都城，要是那种味道能让伊莉亚分化，那才是真的见了鬼呢。奥伯伦想扯着喉咙喊，但还是忍住了。  
这也是奶妈告诉他的说法，这时候提出来只怕会被人笑掉大牙。“和安达尔人不同，孩子，我们的祖先来自海洋与太阳，是自由勇敢的战士，靠鼻子领导我们的方向。”她带着奥伯伦去看海面的朝阳，直到男孩因为地平线反射出的金光双眼含泪，呼吸里灌满咸腥的海水。  
“师傅说石人也是安达尔人，因为居住在岩石与山隘之间而得名。”他总喜欢反驳别人，只有道朗和奶妈从未因此生气过。  
“那是另外六大国的言论，小公主。他们没有办法理解我们的种族，才派啃书虫作出这样那样的解释。”奥伯伦喜欢她的用词，因此咯咯地笑起来，“那些家伙顽冥不化，阿尔法或是欧米伽的选择不存在在他们的血脉间，像是块该死的石头没法闻到世间的香气。沙人则自第一声啼哭就是天生的阿尔法，他们随风而居，因日光照耀而昌盛。至于盐人——”  
奥伯伦睁大眼睛。  
“盐人也是你的种族，殿下。”奶妈蹲下身、将一捧海水缓缓漏进他张开的掌心，“你属于最光荣的种族，盐粒可以融于海浪，或回归阳光凝作砂砾。你的出生只是决定了微不足道的性别，神灵眷顾地给予盐人第二次选择。”  
“我什么时候会有第二次选择？”奥伯伦问。他抬起脸用力地嗅，除了海风什么也闻不到。  
“当时候到了，选择便到了。”奶妈爱怜地伸出起皱苍老的手指，顺着男孩高挺的鼻梁抚摸，“你之后可要靠这个为自己找个好姑娘。”  
“男人不行吗？”  
“男人也行。”

这么多人都聚在会议厅里，即便佣人们不断铲入新鲜的冰块，这块地方还是热得发闷，奥伯伦听见身边的妇人小声抱怨爱人的气味因为汗水变酸了，他却不明白这是什么意思。就像长辈们都说道朗是位拥有王者风范的阿尔法，奥伯伦在这个夏天与他朝夕相处，却没闻出一点异样来。  
这就是我的哥哥啊，他心想着，把滴落到手腕根部的果汁吮掉，半边脸颊都是黏黏的。道朗十岁时就是这个样子，哪里来的什么领袖气息，你们这群马屁精。  
他走神太久了，以至于称得上怒吼的质问从长桌那里传来时，奥伯伦差点扔了手里的果皮。他爬到窗台上，看见开口的是个生面孔，苍白的皮肤从未接受过日照的恩泽。

“你们必须对此负责，道朗亲王。”外乡人的口音华丽又轻浮，奥伯伦一点也不喜欢。他扭头看向坐于主位的道朗，多恩领亲王面容沉静如水。  
“婚约中从未做出如此承诺，就连我也无法左右她的决定。但伊莉亚公主是我的亲妹妹，爵士，她拥有不亚于在座任何一位的荣誉感。”压低的声线柔缓克制，但在他开口的一瞬间，奥伯伦感到有什么变了。他一阵阵呼吸困难，像是薄片玻璃咔嚓一声碎在了肋骨里，会议厅旋转着搅成浓郁的黄绿色，甜热浓郁的飓风兜头呼啸而来。“她是马泰尔的女儿和多恩的公主，不是政治筹码，更不是‘龙血才能享用的奖品’。”  
停下，停下这个。奥伯伦在内心哀嚎，歪歪斜斜地靠在拱面的石砖上，从未注意过的屏障被击得粉碎。现在他什么都能闻到了，甚至清晰得令额角一跳一跳地疼痛，抱怨不休的妇人是鲜奶油，远处的卫兵是坏脾气的火胡椒，有人闻起来像树莓，有人像泥地，而鱼龙混杂的气息之间，他从未如此清晰地感知过道朗——那就是他的哥哥，尖锐辛辣得像是一场透雨后的远古木林，他刺透混沌的雾气，箭拔弩张地铺开、扎进鼻腔里。天啊，那是道朗。  
厅堂里的人群发出低低的惊呼，就连外乡人的额头也布满汗珠，那绝不是因为温度而起。即便迟钝的鼻子不知道发生了什么，本能也在告诉他夹紧尾巴的时候到了。  
奥伯伦膝盖发软，汗水不知什么时候打湿了额发，狼狈地扶着石砖才不致于直接栽出去。一股更为微妙的甜味散了出来，他花了整整十秒才意识到来源于自己，像是刚吞下肚的橙子从皮肤间渗出来，酸涩的汁水气息刺激得奥伯伦快要滴下泪。这是他自己的味道，该死的像颗没熟透的水果。他头昏脑涨，迟钝地发现东张西望的人们并非只因为道朗的怒气，他们在寻找什么。

“谁在这种地方发情了？”他们以手掩面耳语着打趣，交错的视线数次危险地接近奥伯伦呆的角落，却又在看见他的一瞬间挪开了。奥伯伦任性又顽劣，能举着比自己个头都高的长矛与道朗的贴身侍卫打得有来有回，所有人都认定他是命中注定的阿尔法。  
似乎连长桌也注意到了人群后侧的骚动，道朗眉毛都没皱一下，只是微微抬起头探究般看向这里。奥伯伦双肩发抖，捂紧了口鼻却止不住愈发急促的呼吸，人生中第一次希望自己能缩得再小一些。  
他沉重的眼皮又涩又疼，下巴埋在膝盖之间偷偷抬起头时，严重的耳鸣瞬间剥夺了他的听觉。聒噪的嘴巴全都消失不见，那双浅绿色的眼睛正越过半个礼堂凝视着奥伯伦，阳光下的树影刻在里面。  
我要崩溃了。奥伯伦甚至不知道自己是否呻吟了出来，他的小腹里灌满熔岩。初次分化的男孩连滚带爬，攀着探入窗口的树枝逃也似的爬了出去。

叶片在和煦的风中沙沙作响，有人在礼堂中虚弱地咕哝。奥伯伦又能听见了，窗口边传来的谈话一切如常，仿佛身上高烧般的热度只是自己的错觉。  
“劳烦您旅途劳顿一路前来，但是令我们引以为傲的是血统，而不是魔法。”他听见哥哥的声音，奥伯伦踉跄着栽进草地里，每一根骨头都在摩擦中发疼，有滚烫的液体顺着腿根淌过脚踝。直觉告诉他如果现在不跑，很快就会丧失行动能力。  
“若她无动于衷，绝非伊莉亚一人的过错。”

 

这是一场冗长又毫无意义的会议，甚至打破了流水花园本该有的安宁。道朗耐着性子送走使臣，会议将尽时忍不住又看了一眼角落里的高窗，对于那里的空无一人感到宽心又焦虑。奥伯伦像一阵风般消失了，大厅里只剩下稀薄的柑橘香气。  
他急匆匆穿过长廊，遣走了站在卧房门口的侍卫。他从来不是个信任直觉的人，但这一次所有的本能都在尖叫着告诉他，所欲所求就在自己的卧室里。  
道朗深吸一口气，然后推开了门。

窗户大开着，浅黄色的纱帘被吹起来，宅邸的另一侧流水潺潺，求偶的雄鸟不停歇地啼鸣，道朗却在铺天盖地的甜味中近乎窒息。暖风带来了更多的东西——微弱得只剩下气音的抽噎，还有半个下午里他都在竭力忽略的味道。  
奥伯伦四肢张开地占据了道朗的床，解开的长袍就垫在腰下，像是块被揉坏的毯子蹭出层层褶皱。立柱床的帷幔还未放下来，他的一条腿踩在床尾的深棕色柱子上，另一条半悬在床沿边，像一展拉满的长弓绷在临界点。他的弟弟在混乱的情热中战栗着蜷起身子，死死抠在两腿之间的手指不时带出星点盈盈的水光，很快又脱力着软了下去。  
他知道自己在干什么吗。道朗喉口发甜。他用上了两只手。奥伯伦的气息在时间的拖拽积累中几乎爆了开来，汁水四溅地如同烈日下剥开的柑橘，新鲜又青涩得不容任何人的拒绝。

他的弟弟意识朦胧地昂起脑袋，像条猎食中的小蛇，似乎是凭借着嗅觉而非视觉判断出他的到来。“道朗……”他甜腻而嘶哑地呼唤，用抬高的腿箍住亲哥的腰，被汗水浸得湿凉的嘴唇紧接着凑了上来，呼出的吐息却烫得吓人。道朗顿了一下，在他用上舌头之前偏头让开了。  
“你得——我要……”破碎的哀求连不成句子，另一条浅麦色的小腿也缠上去，湿透的臀瓣不知羞耻地隔着道朗的长袍在胯部磨蹭。掐银丝的暗缎长袍被奥伯伦沾得一塌糊涂，但这个小混球肯定是感觉到了遮蔽下勃起的部分。他猝然高声哀嚎起来，湿漉漉的十根手指去扒哥哥的面庞，甚至成功弄散了内衫的一两颗纽扣，在散发出来的气味里哭得双眼红肿。

道朗想要安抚他，奥伯伦根本听不进去。他尚在发育的身体柔软温暖，卷发打湿在后颈，脸颊上还生着绒毛，光滑的小腹沾满了汗水和更多的黏液，在不规律的战栗中鼓起再收缩，突然尖哼着颤抖起来。他细瘦的肩膀拱出不自然的线条，男孩的鼻息湿湿的，就这样嗅着道朗的脖颈达到了高潮。  
道朗帮他抹干净那些稀薄的浅白色液体，奥伯伦还在止不住地掉眼泪。他不依不饶地哼哥哥的名字，把沾满精液手指拽上来吸进嘴里，用舌头舔过指甲与皮肉相连的部位，然后撅着嘴唇响亮地啧出声来。道朗硬得发疼，对此只能挫败地低吟一声。  
“哥……”奥伯伦对他从来都是直呼其名，现在正扭着腰，从下眼睑到颧骨都被泪水渍得发红，这幅诱惑的姿态再没可能更加露骨。他将膝盖搭进道朗的一侧臂弯，然后往上蹭到肩膀。道朗犹豫几秒，奥伯伦立刻咬了他。  
“你知道我没法这么做，奥伯伦。”道朗引以为傲的理智岌岌可危，但终究还是忍了下来。他的手指还被亲弟弟叼在嘴里，只消稍一动就会被对方误认为对舌头的挑逗。道朗于是伏下来，抚摸他起伏的小腹和腰背，生着胡茬的下颚随着一个轻吻刮蹭过奥伯伦颈后的腺体，后者颤抖着松了口，将挺起的乳尖送进哥哥的嘴唇之间。

他一定是在信息素中断片了几秒。等道朗勉强回过神，他完全记不得自己的双手是怎样跑到了奥伯伦的大腿两侧，更别提胸口那颗开始渗出淤红的牙印。他的弟弟正大声喘息着，那一侧粉褐色的乳晕整个地肿了起来，鲜红的齿痕嵌进蜜糖般的肌肤里。哥哥。道朗从余光里看见流泪的黑眼睛，奥伯伦用失去聚焦的双眼盯着他，失了声只是用口型一遍一遍地念。哥哥。

等到道朗将自己深埋进奥伯伦的双腿之间时，一大股带着体温的液体涌了出来。进入远比他想象得更为顺畅，未被开拓的甬道黏湿而热情，伸展到了极限却依旧完美地更深地吞吃下去。奥伯伦双眼上翻，缺水的鱼般拱离床铺，又被哥哥捏着胯骨强硬地摁到底，戴着权戒的手指几乎在皮肤上留下痕迹。  
道朗仍在深入，奥伯伦放声尖叫，直到撞进初次张开的宫口，厚重的头部碾开壁膜。怀里细窄的身体软瘫下去，他摸起来到处是湿滑的汗珠，苦橙般的气息尽数沾在手上。道朗将手指滑向紧绷的大腿内侧，拇指跟着抵进柔软的会阴。他安抚性质地打转，那里的肌肉敏感地抽搐起来，连带肠壁也颤抖着勾勒出内里的形状。  
“还要。”他任性的弟弟提出要求，已经食髓知味地学会伸长腿拉近两人的距离，再用脚踝把哥哥固定在那里，急迫地抵紧那一点自杀性质地磨蹭。道朗的呼吸粗重起来，奥伯伦在不久前又射了一次，他怀疑那里是否还能挤出任何东西，但贪心的小家伙只是沉浸在疼痛与欢愉中，随波逐流地向哥哥索取。  
道朗最后一次顶进深处，在甬道热情地吮住他时差点没能退出来。弟弟软瘫他身下呻吟，根本没注意到冷静自持的兄长难得失了态。  
“你标记我了吗？”奥伯伦缠人地询问，浸着泪水的黑眼睛迷迷茫茫，硬是勾着脖子去舔道朗解开的领口下的腺体，把浓郁的草木气息包进口腔，与他自己的信息素融合得很好。他肯定是感觉到了滴在腹部上的精液，因为奥伯伦很快露出了牙齿，像只小兽般又想去咬道朗，被年长的那一方用一个吻封回了床单里。

“我没有。第一次发情总是很累，你先休息一会儿。君临派来的使者还没走，谁知道他们会不会想着用你换伊莉亚。”哥哥苦笑着打趣，声音里有点疲惫。他抱着奥伯伦挪去大床干燥的另一侧，拽来被褥将那些青红的痕迹包裹起来，“你的事情我决定暂时保密。提到利益的时候，大陆北部毫无荣誉可言。”  
“我不累，”小魔王显然不打算就此投降，他的脚趾伸出了被子，脚踝一转一晃，“那你可以标记我吗？我们可以再来一次，从此我完全属于你，没有人能带走……”  
“你知道我不能这么做。”道朗重复，这个傻孩子根本不知道提议有多么诱人。他正眯着眼睛打哈欠，皱起鼻尖的模样十几年来从未变过，拉长的颈部线条在汗水与日光里闪闪发光，似乎在无声尖叫着要求一个特殊的痕迹，激情过后的背德感沉甸甸地回来了。道朗试图偏开视线，他的腰带立刻被拽住了。  
“被子上都是你的味道。”小他十岁的弟弟在发泄后满足又懒洋洋的，现在只是勉强撑起眼皮看着他，调整姿势时蹭得缎面被子沙沙轻响，带着鼻音的声线像在撒娇，“我很快会再硬起来的。”  
“我会叫奶妈来照顾你，睡醒了再送些你喜欢吃的——”道朗努力岔开话题，俯下身想用一个额头上的吻收买他。奥伯伦的指尖勾在腰带上摇摇晃晃，突然挑着这种时候滑下去，一把攥住两腿之间的地方。

听见道朗压抑的闷哼时，缩进被褥的黑发男孩心满意足地眯起眼，笑出两颗微尖的虎牙。  
“不，我只要你。”他语调轻快，青涩而甜美的气息从未淡去，“晚些见，哥哥。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU，逃家的大学生蛇，power play涉及  
> 嗑药一般的画风

奥伯伦逃家了。  
严格来说，只有道朗会觉得他逃离了家庭。因为更通俗的说法是——他考上了大学，但那所大学不那么凑巧地在整个大洲的另一头。拜托，它好歹是全国排名第一的大学，“奥伯伦值得最好的”，这可是老哥一贯的口头禅，他现在就算自咬舌头也没法原话收回。整整四年，奥伯伦的生活将永远不会出现他的哥哥，看见这张机票了吗？它的名字叫自由。  
或是阴魂不散。奥伯伦在黑暗中盯着他的手机，它没有亮。但它在半小时前亮了，上面说“最近如何？明天我在你的大学附近有个会谈。我会来看看你，也许有时间共进午餐”，发信人开头是D, 姓氏与他相同。妈的，见鬼的，七神与拉赫洛，男巫与缚影士，到底是什么混账决定把他更混账的哥哥请来这里？蜜酒河上只有一间酒吧，连路都还是鹅卵石铺的，他这种商业扩张狂人为什么偏生想要来到这里，是嗅到近期的风向标是返璞归真吗，还是决心在最后的战略性环境保护的旅游小镇上进行产业吞并？  
不，奥伯伦心里清楚得很。道朗每个月收到的邀请函多得可以堆扑克塔，而他总以腿脚不便婉言拒绝。他屈尊前来的理由只有一个，那就是他。听起来自负得很，甚至这个念头都让奥伯伦自心底升腾出一阵诡异的自豪。但这是事实，只为了他而来。  
但奥伯伦不想见他。  
他想见道朗吗？  
他不知道。天杀的，他痛恨自己的聪明脑袋最后给出的答案是“不知道”。他一向是个随心所欲的小家伙，这意味着他放浪形骸，也意味着从来没法对自己的内心撒谎。为此，奥伯伦不知道挨了姑娘们的多少耳光。但是不喜欢就是不喜欢，昨晚很喜欢，今天不喜欢，因为昨晚的他正醉着，因为她床上很热情，因为她或他有晶莹剔透的琉璃绿眼睛，在酒吧的灯光里几乎就像是——几乎就像是他的哥哥正凝视着自己。  
我们再来一遍，脑袋。奥伯伦平躺在宿舍的床上，双手压在卷发下的太阳穴上。他在接到短信时便紧张地清空了抽屉里剩下的半瓶葡萄酒，可一点用没有，低浓度的酒精反而搅得脑子晕乎乎又热乎乎。他想不清楚，但手指缓慢地离开了额角，滑下锁骨，隔着T恤略过乳尖，解开皮带——是咔哒的铜扣声惊醒了他，而手掌已经在底裤下攥住了自己。  
这他妈的是催眠，只需要一条短信就能让人心神不宁。奥伯伦被烫到了一般抽回手，崩溃又绝望地戳着手机屏幕，道朗没再发消息了。当然是这样，奥伯伦没有回复，他尊贵的老哥又怎么可能继续发信。  
他没法再呆在宿舍了。奥伯伦从床上蹦起来，一把拽过椅背上的夹克。时针刚指过九点，夜还长着。  
论文可以等，妈的，现在他需要好好地冷静一下，或者彻底地烂醉一把。不去街对面只有苹果酒的过家家酒吧，他要些真东西。奥伯伦叫了辆车，一路跑到三个街区之外的地下酒吧。不会检查证件的那种。  
就算道朗想要来次突然袭击，他挖开整个大学城也不会找到自己的，更别提这压根不是正派人能找到的地方。灌下有慷慨的两指深的波本时，奥伯伦得意洋洋地想着。

“别看我。”他嘟囔，招手又朝酒保要了一轮酒。今天绝对是发挥失常，或是着装不对，总之他的夜生活丢脸到家。直到踏进酒吧的大门，奥伯伦才意识到自己还穿着洗褪色的宽大T恤——棉质在常年的使用里被彻底搓软，睡觉时穿着很舒服，是他十三岁时从道朗的衣柜里摸来的，而蓝白条的外套让他看起来像是夜跑后无处可去的中学生，更别提完全没有打理的头发，被枕头蹭得飞起的小卷指向四面八方，真是糟透了。奥伯伦，你是个傻瓜。  
等吧台边的又一个女人带着“抱歉，不行”的笑容避开他的视线时，奥伯伦便明白自己今晚的运气耗尽了。就像是马里奥游戏里的三颗红心，游戏结束，你没机会救公主。  
事情总是这样，奥伯伦玩任何游戏都执着于惊险操作，顶出金币或与怪物赛跑，道朗一如既往的保守又严谨，全程毫无观看乐趣可言，但他才是那个能真正达到终点的人。  
那时候的两人多好啊。他在一饮而尽时将鼻梁也埋进杯子里，模仿那是十五岁暑假的啤酒香味。道朗不准他沾酒精，他便喝杯里上层的白沫，或更直接些——从他哥哥的口腔里尝出味道来。他会用靠垫把沙发筑成柔软的巢，道朗坐下后再将自己嵌进他的怀里。正在投行实习的哥哥会在每个周六的午后陪伴他，雷打不动。  
没人说得清那次手淫因谁而起，但道朗掌心带茧的揉搓几乎让奥伯伦两眼翻白，手指抠进游戏机的前进键根本没法松开，直到屏幕上的红色小人一头撞在砖石上，而坐在兄长怀里的他尖叫般地抽泣着，脚趾抠进流苏软垫中，垒好的小窝被他踹得满地都是。  
“你们在楼上看恐怖片吗？”当天晚饭时伊莉亚好奇地问他俩，“我不知道道朗竟然会陪你看那种东西。”  
打那以后，为了防止外出逛街的姐姐提前回家，道朗总会在奥伯伦难以自持时捂住他的嘴。奥伯伦一点不介意这个，哪怕道朗的手指上还沾着他的前液，而自己灼热的呼吸会覆在哥哥的体温上。他学会了周六的拳击短裤下不穿底裤，装模作样靠在道朗怀里打电动时膝盖打开，双脚踩在茶几上，浑身滚烫地期待着自宽松裤管伸进来的手指。直到有一次，他俩玩过了火。  
道朗发现了他新的敏感点，而奥伯伦抖得如同筛糠，直接甩掉了手柄去掰他的手——我受不了了，他只想说这个，但从未想过道朗会揪着他的领子直接掼上沙发。手指从嘴唇上离开，然后立刻覆上了脖子。  
那是奥伯伦第一次真正在做爱时看见哥哥的眼睛：因欲望而扩大的瞳孔，染成深色的烟绿眼睛阴沉又执着，紧盯着他的目光仿佛能将胸膛烧穿。奥伯伦心跳如雷，感到恐慌的同时硬到发疼。只有嘶哑的气音从喉管挤出，道朗掐在脖颈上的手指紧了紧，下一秒像是终于意识到他对自己的弟弟干了什么，脖颈上的压力立刻消失了，连红印都没留下。  
“对不起。”他的道歉很干脆，但望向奥伯伦的目光丝毫未变。  
“没事。”奥伯伦大口喘息。他本该表现得像只害怕的小鸟，带着仍在发育中的纤细骨骼与皮肉迅速逃离现场，他却在道朗的注视中打开了双腿，一边小腿扔上沙发背。  
一点点褪下那条全是褶皱的短裤时，他抖得如同筛糠，却爱死了那时哥哥的反应。  
奥伯伦在好几年后在迟钝地总结出来，他天生就是个见鬼的肾上腺素成瘾者，表演欲旺盛的疯子，像个天杀的迪斯科球灯般需求每一处注意力。而道朗不仅满足了他，还将他的需求越吹越大，膨胀成为圆鼓的气球。若是没有暗处的眼睛，若是知道没人在看着他，他会发疯。

“说了别看我。”奥伯伦能感觉到邻桌时有时无的一瞥，这让他的心情更恶劣了。  
酒吧角落唯一的好处是雾蒙蒙的蓝光有如固体，让他根本看不清逆光而坐的邻桌，只期望对方的情况也是彼此彼此。奥伯伦可不想被人看见这幅蠢打扮，但他现在真的、真的非常需要酒精。  
“抱歉。”对面道歉得很快，但是两颗眼珠的反光仍然在烟雾中一闪一闪。他与自己隔了两三米的距离，只能依稀看出是个肩膀平宽的男人。  
“别在意。”奥伯伦嘟囔着低头玩酒杯，然后突兀地把杯子推开，以头抢桌。  
傻子。傻子。傻子。他在内心咒骂自己，你到底在想什么？千辛万苦从桎梏中逃了出来，现在又想着回到笼子里？  
他初尝情欲便摘下最可怕的红苹果，着迷于那双温柔而冷静的琉璃绿色眼睛，被蛊惑这走向一条危险而扭曲的道路。他们都知道这个，没人停下，没人试图开口“我们越来越过火了”。  
赤脚走在深夜的地板上也会有声音，当周六的电玩时光没法再满足他，奥伯伦便顺着两人相邻的阳台爬进卧房，从床尾揭开被子，蛇般地钻进去。  
他于是被黑暗吞噬，平静而危险。  
“求你了，道朗。”奥伯伦甚至记得自己那时的调子，处在变声期的嗓子又细又哑。他索取，如同孤注一掷的瘾君子，无论哥哥给予着什么，他欣然咽下。羞耻与恐惧如同两股飓风，裹挟着将他的内心撕扯得粉碎，但他总能得到他想要的。  
“睁开眼睛，奥伯伦。”兄长呼唤他的名字，语调一如既往的温柔平和。那是一个转凉的秋日夜晚，聚会的鼓乐声隔着草坪传过来，一切都像是蒙上了温暖的薄纱。他的睫毛在颤抖，身上又冷又烫，一束光线即将漏进来。  
那是一切失控的开端。纯白的光线隔着眼皮，他太明白会看见什么，他不想要这段回忆，但道朗的声音还在那里，贴着后脑嗡嗡地敲出回音——  
“闭嘴吧！！！”奥伯伦对自己大吼，似乎是吓到了邻座的先生，但他顾不得这么多了。记忆在往前转动，像车辙压进陈旧的泥印，嘎吱，嘎吱，嘎吱，闭眼，求你闭上眼睛，但他表现得如同看恐怖片的小鬼，明明被吓得寒毛直竖，却要从手指缝间偷窥——十六岁的他颤抖着张开眼睑，嘴里含着完全勃起的性器，肩膀暴露在毫无温度的白炽灯下。那一瞬间，他是车灯中的麋鹿，膝盖下垫着自己的衣服。  
奥伯伦的额头压在桌面，后颈一阵阵发烫。他记得道朗有一只手占有欲惊人地搭在那里，却想不清楚到底是怎么变成了这样。

“你看上去很困扰。”邻座的声音拯救了他。哪怕只有一小会儿，但他起码可以从咕嘟冒泡的泥潭中喘息几口。  
“太他妈困扰了。”奥伯伦忍不住爆了粗，挫败地将卷发从后脑捋到额前，再一整个刷到后面，半是怒气冲冲地开了口，“你谈过恋爱吗？”  
“感情问题？”声音属于一位完全成熟的成年人，当然啦，二十一岁才能合法饮酒。但他的声线带着年月磨砺后特有的沙哑，这让奥伯伦感到自己是个傻子般的愣头青。或许在他眼里的确是这样。  
“差不多吧。”他模棱两可，如果对方只以为奥伯伦在和女朋友闹矛盾，那么倒也好办，“我受不了，然后逃了。”  
对面没有声音，奥伯伦懒得抬头，他知道那个人还坐在那儿，冰块随着被举起的杯子发出轻微的碰撞声。  
那本该是一场中学的庆祝舞会，即便奥伯伦将邀请函递给哥哥时就在期待什么，那也只该是一场舞会。但当他赤裸着跪在了球队的更衣室中，偷偷交换的无酒精鸡尾酒，贴面舞与更多的亲吻，全都消失得如同十二点的南瓜车。他挣扎着试图开口，但道朗会在他张开牙关时压得更深，生生从喉口深处挤出一串窒息的喉音，他的眼睛被泪光渍得发热。  
奥伯伦紧闭眼睛，将泪水锁死在眼眶里，害怕就此失去了声音那般大声嚷嚷着再来一杯酒，这赚来了吧台那边的几声低笑。酒保很快给他换上了新鲜的威士忌，他盲目地伸出手去抓，却被一只手轻轻压住了。  
“你喝醉了。”那个声音缩短了两三米的距离，出现在他的肩膀边。  
“观察入微。”奥伯伦讽刺，五指张开又蜷缩，企图去抓那只玻璃杯，但立刻被压得更紧。  
“你喝醉了。”对方重复，像是区区几个词里有着什么宇宙的奥秘，撩得奥伯伦心头火起。  
“该死的，你们凭什么一个个的都要管我！”他口齿不清地低吼。局限于坐姿与气势，声音到嘴边只剩下含混的哽咽，但是话匣子如同汽水的易拉罐那般哧——一声打开了。  
“才不是什么见鬼的女朋友，我倒宁愿是。但没有一任长得过两周，”他丧气地唠叨，隐约感觉到男人在他身边坐下了，“但最长的那任是我……算了，反正我逃跑了，还能怎么办？”  
“这不是你的错。”那个声音低低的，莫名让奥伯伦感到熟悉。也许他就是喜欢比自己年长的男人，这是个好思路……他该给自己找一任男朋友。男朋友，情人，糖爹？  
“但他为什么不来找我呢？”醉得稀里糊涂的大男孩嘟囔。

“什么？”过了很久，久到奥伯伦以为他已经放弃和醉鬼讨论时，那个低沉的声音才回话，像是彻底被弄得愣住了。  
“我逃了，他为什么不来找我。”奥伯伦喃喃着重复，拒绝用靠脊椎将身子直起来，左右在桌面上滾着自己的脸，它越来越烫了，“整整两年，为什么偏偏要现在？他是忘了我，还是正在盘算别的什么……我猜是后者，因为他就是个精于心计的混蛋。”  
那时候的他终于学会了在泪水与哽咽中呼吸，舌面从狭小的空间里翻搅出咕啾的水声。而道朗坐在木质的清漆长凳上，球队成员嬉笑打闹的位置由自己西装革履的兄长替代。他的脸红得滴血，垂在两腿之间的玩意儿同样又涨又疼。  
对方没有说话，完全如同蓝色光晕中的一尊雕塑那样沉默了下来。完美的倾诉对象。奥伯伦被酒精浸泡得混沌的脑袋没有意识到丝毫不妥，他的手指在桌上乱摸，本想去找自己的杯子，却摸到一根带着戒指的手指，上面还沾着杯子凉飕飕的水汽。  
“我谈了好多——好多场恋爱，多到根本不知道什么是爱了。这感觉好奇怪…像是被扔向空中的气球，广阔的天地！以为会开展一场新生活，到头来根本还是在等着屁股后面的那根线——我在这儿两年了，没订学生宿舍，因为会被顺着登记号码查到，公寓则租在朋友的名字下——刷自己的信用卡。一半的脑子希望他永远也别来烦我，一半希望他在某天突然出现在我的床前，然后……”  
奥伯伦僵住，他说得太多了。  
未出口的画面噎在喉口，将他的胸膛烧得仿佛胃酸反流。然后道朗会将自己连着被子摁进床里吗，低声责备的同时将屁股抽得发红；还是会像某几次夜不归宿后的那样将他绑在床柱上，温柔又冷酷地提醒奥伯伦哪里也去不了，哪里也逃不开。他记得上学前七手八脚的性爱，妈妈在楼下喊奥伯伦你快迟到了，而他全身上下还只穿着两只棉袜，头埋在道朗的枕头里，在余韵中不受控制夹紧的大腿内侧带着两颗淤红的齿印。  
还有浴室地砖上逐渐浸湿的底裤，办公桌下独属于木头和化学涂料的味道，还有堆满杂物的屋顶阁楼。他在球队的更衣室里顶高腰胯，道朗却动了动膝盖，将皮鞋从光裸的小腿边挪开。乳头压上长椅的触感如此鲜明，他甚至可以因为最微小的接触变成摇尾乞怜的狗。  
说到底，哪怕是让他哭得几乎丧失意识的那一次，道朗还是给了他甜蜜又疼痛的高潮。他的哥哥温柔的骨子里霸道得难以置信，却每一次都能恰好得令他双腿发软，只想将脑袋压进怀里。  
“我得走了。”奥伯伦强行打断脱缰的思绪，隔断了整整两年的回忆正像麦芽酒般酸而辛辣地发着酵。他头疼，还有点想吐，更可怕的是竟然光靠着可悲的小片段硬了起来。  
我得走了。他跌跌撞撞地撑开椅子，往桌上丢了一叠小钞，转身便往门口跑。  
一直到离开，奥伯伦都忘了检查身边坐着的男人是副什么表情。

奥伯伦昏沉地泡在浴缸里，试图用热水将毛孔里的酒精尽数挤出来出来，但那无济于事，他的身体不是海绵。水汽与温度反而让他的状态更糟了，甚至打了个盹后才意识到自己根本没脱衣服，那件洗旧的大T恤全湿了。  
他的右臂搁在外面，中指尖随着水流一起一伏地点着手指屏幕。现在是几点了？他还没回道朗的那条短信。ß  
奥伯伦看向落地镜里的自己。一片水雾中的他又黏又乱，半湿的头发像鸡窝，被泡得发红的皮肤露出水平面，而脱光衣服又花了他额外的五分钟。  
“该死的混球，你最好他妈的真的在乎我。”他因为这幅可悲的模样无名火起，仰着头扯开嗓子正准备大骂一通——却感觉到指腹下的手机轻微地嗡了一下。  
他神经过敏得甚至溅起一片水花，却发现那只是一条促销短信，语调暧昧地提醒他大学生的夜生活可以更加丰富。这是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他没法忍受更多了。奥伯伦滑开锁屏，点进几小时前那条公事公办的短信，泄恨般地直接戳上名字边的绿色电话符号。  
“你竟然接了。”手机一接通他便先下手为强，只是害怕自己在听见声音的一瞬间会像只泄气皮球般飞走，语速快得几乎咬了舌头。真该死，他在清醒状态下绝不会这样。“既然你还有信号，那么就是正准备登机，或是已经落地了。你总喜欢提前一天到。”  
“是的。”那头在很久之后才回复，有一点电流的沙沙声，那足以让奥伯伦感到窒息又眩晕。他鸵鸟般地一头扎进水里，但耳朵露在外面。  
“奥伯伦，你还在吗。”  
“我不在。”他含着水咕噜咕噜地说，不打算道朗真的能听懂，“你这个……”  
“我很抱歉。”  
突如其来的两个单词把奥伯伦的所有恶毒念头用一记全垒打尽数击飞，他的脑袋像是挨了次巴掌般嗡嗡作响。他本来想控诉什么？道朗除了是个混球外，还是个更大的混球，而他的勃起从酒吧就没消下去过，现在又开始在水面下硬着？  
“我很抱歉，奥伯伦。你没听错。”这太恐怖了，道朗轻声细语地安抚着，像是完全能想象出弟弟现在的反应，“你来外地上大学后，我考虑了很多。”  
“多到我大三的时候才给我发第一条短信。”这话转得比大脑快，奥伯伦一点都不想这么说。他一直以来想要的便是无拘无束，却在得到之后又表现得像个闹脾气的混账女友。  
“因为我们之间发生了……复杂的事情。”他听见晚风刮过听筒的飒飒声，还有孤单的脚步声。道朗还在外面吗，奥伯伦混乱地捕捉背景音，不在酒店，不在车上，连助理都不在身边——他在一个人走夜路。  
“那时候你还小，而我对你的控制的确过了头。你现在成年了，完全有能力选择自己的道路。”他该挂电话了，奥伯伦在连自己都不知情的时候将脸颊凑向听筒，呼吸愈发急促。他不敢听下去，这话题的走向比以往的任何一次都要危险，但他越靠越近。不，我不要就此分开，我要的不是这个……  
“我不知道你是否愿意重新开始。”  
什么？

话筒两端都是一片寂静。  
“奥伯伦，你还在听吗？”  
奥伯伦在哭泣。大颗眼泪淌过滚烫的脸颊，丢脸的、见鬼的、该死的，完全不符合他性格地哭到一个音节都发不出来。  
“我喝醉了。”几十秒的沉默后，若再不发出点什么声音，他生怕道朗会挂电话。奥伯伦双手攥着浴缸的边沿，大半的身体侧卧着沉进水底，半勃的地方来回磨蹭光滑的陶瓷壁面，像个溺水的人那样喘息。  
“如果你想明天清醒之后再谈……”是他的错觉吗，道朗听起来有些慌张。  
“不，我喝得太醉，所以这话不可能在今晚之后再重复一次。”他闭上眼，公寓的浴室灯光也是白色的，明亮地刺痛着他涣散的瞳孔，“我醉得头晕，硬得发疼，洗澡水还凉了。我不想承认，但我真的需要你帮我度过这个。”  
麦克风处传来一阵低低的轻笑，在音质不佳的沙沙声中带上了更令他毛骨悚然的触感。  
“我亲爱的，”低哑的喉音像是贴着耳廓搔刮，“你想让我怎么做？”

奥伯伦又拧开了热水笼头，浴缸里的内容物已经彻底凉了，一股高于体温的热流模糊地冲刷着身体，就连哗啦的水声也盖不住浴室中逐渐紊乱的喘息声。小酌可以怡情，但像他这样的借酒浇愁只会把神经麻痹得迟钝又紊乱。他不确定时间已经过去了很久，但若在平常，绝对已经足够度过不应期再来一发——而现在的他连一次爽快的射精都办不到。  
“道朗……“他仰高了脖颈，拉长的音节在尾声发着颤。  
“还记得我会怎么叫你吗？”对方的声音沉沉询问，“我要看见你的手指没有闲着。”  
好孩子。他当然记得。每一次奥伯伦完成近乎不可能的事情后，道朗会一边揉着他汗湿的黑发一边给出这样的赞赏，这一次的旧调重弹几乎让他从水里蹦起来。  
“吓到你了？”道朗问。奥伯伦为什么从没发现自己的兄长能读心？  
奥伯伦反射性地摇头，然后才意识到他可能看不见，这才困扰地叹开了口，“不，不是这个，”他的一只手还箍在肿胀的性器上，泡得微微起皱的手指来回磨蹭敏感的前端，并以此逼出一声细小的哀鸣，“我只是懊恼于……我竟然还是会因为这种词起反应。”  
一直以来，奥伯伦以为自己才是索取的那一方，从未想过无法言说的幻想最终成为滋养兄长控制欲的养料。而这朵畸形的花苞终于在几年后结果，也许两人都在震惊于彼此无法剥离的事实。  
奥伯伦闭上眼，试图按照道朗命令的那样抚过喉结，手腕携带柔和的水流声，顺着立起的乳尖一路推下去，浅蜜的皮肤沁出温暖的血色。  
想象些什么，道朗的手指，道朗的胡茬和亲昵的吻。十六岁的庆典接近尾声，他埋在亲哥的双腿之间，三三两两的情侣与透气的人群走上了草坪。踏进草地的脚步是柔软的沙沙声，一如假期的夏夜，妈妈与伊莉亚在前院乘凉，他拉着道朗躲进屋后的树丛，坠着夜露的草叶蹭过他们的脚面——随时会有人发现他们，亮着灯的更衣室，随时会有——  
公寓外有模糊的敲门声，一下间隔一下，力道自持而平稳。  
“奥伯伦。”道朗的声线带着轻柔的哑音，听不出情绪的声线令他颤抖，但足以让身体条件反射地动起来。他很安全，他呆在自己的小公寓里，有逐渐温暖的洗澡水与柔软的床，没有什么好担心的。也许是邻居，这也提醒了他市区公寓的隔音并不好。  
奥伯伦将一条腿扔出浴缸，脚趾踩在水淋淋的瓷砖表面，彻底地拉开自己时将手指探向那圈紧密的褶皱。水流打开了他，柔软的肠壁如同呼吸般收缩，咽下一根指节。  
“奥伯伦，我亲爱的。”通透的光线与水流中，是道朗的声音，模糊又炎热，“想象那是我的手。”  
他从地面被拽上更衣室的长椅，双腿拉开向空中。聚会后到处都是人们叽喳的嘴巴，他的脚趾张开又蜷缩，手指攥在椅子边缘直到关节发白，夜风将百叶窗吹出哗啦的声响。  
只有细微的哽咽能从他的齿间漏出，奥伯伦被进入到最深，未被妥帖拓开的穴口沾着自己的唾液。他止不住羞辱与快感中的哭泣，还在变声期的青涩呜咽滚进耳膜，但很快便噎住了。  
奥伯伦只知道属于他的高潮被推迟了太久。他浑身发烧般地烫着，每根骨头都在肌肉下发痛，但道朗根本没有放过他的意思。这不是酒精在作祟，这是他的指令。他的他的他的他的他的。  
他的手指内侧有薄茧，隔着水流用力抚过肌肤也会发痛，他揉搓乳晕，然后连着中心一并捏紧，换来无声的尖叫。  
那双浅绿的眼睛在光线的阴影中成了黑色，柔和而冰冷地向男孩传递着指示。奥伯伦目光涣散地盯着角落的瓷砖，深埋进甬道的手指终于找到了藏匿的那一点。抠进去，就像以前那样，有个声音絮絮低语。他的小腹颤得几乎痉挛，浴缸中波澜起伏，大腿上的水汽逐渐凝成零星的液滴。  
到了夜的尾声，道朗给了他一次甜美到疼痛的高潮，奥伯伦抵住墙壁的脚踝几乎蹭得破皮。这太疼了，像是有一股水流硬生生从他的腹腔中抽了出来，他哭得太阳穴抽疼，头脑空白，兄长的手指覆上去，插进汗湿的黑色卷发，落在脸颊上的吻疼惜又隐忍。  
“好孩子。”他最后说，语气亲昵得仿佛面对一只听话的小狗。

“我今年会回来过圣诞的。也会和妈妈道歉……明天一起吃午饭吗？”奥伯伦在彻底的虚脱后连站起来都费力，低血糖般头昏眼花。他的通话还开着，可道朗的声音离得如此近，似乎有温暖的热度擦过耳廓。  
“无论你去哪儿，你的家人永远在等你回来。” 水龙头不知什么时候拧紧了，一大块干燥的浴巾裹住了他。  
奥伯伦垂下头，在一双臂弯中沉沉睡了过去。万籁俱寂。


End file.
